


Enemies with benefits

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU Story, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: So very AU in which Miranda and Andrea both are editors in chief of fashion magazines, Runway and Blurr respectively.In front of the media and the fashion world they are rivals but behind closed doors the story it's very different and far from what is depicted.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Enemies with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I have this plot surging in my head and kept bothering me to write it so I had to before loosing it, I will like to point that Andy is in her early thirties here for the sake of the story because with canon age it just wouldn't work, but it keeps respecting the old/young woman dynamic.
> 
> it's an AU so don't be too harsh on me kay??
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they below to Lauren Weisberger and Fox. I don't make $.

First time they met was at a luncheon that gathered numerous editors from different publishing companies in which Elias-Clarke was one of the hosts; a variety of publications from different themes were in attendance.

Miranda Priestly was there as one of the highest and prestigious women in publishing and Runway as _THE_ fashion magazine for excellence, of course every aspiring and new young prospect worshiped The dragon lady as a deity, a goddess and of course a role model, but there were some other editors that were not so keen interest, one of them was Andrea Sachs a new editor-in-chief of an emerging fashion magazine, one that has made a bit of a shock due to its skyrocket ascension.

Andrea was soon considered as probably a new Miranda Priestly, her innovator vision draws attention immediately and naturally it hasn't gone unnoticed by the snow queen. To Andy, that's how she ask everyone to call her, this comparison is just ridiculous, she says and it's sure she will never be like Miranda, not professionally speaking because Andrea does want to achieve greatness and lead her magazine _Blurr_ to the horns of the moon where Runway is situated right now but not in the way it's rumored Miranda has done it.

It is kind of intriguing to the young editor all of these myths that surround the silver haired woman, Miranda has always been considered as the queen bee, an exceptional force to be reckoned and certainly an icon by her own merits, but also there are scandals always filling headlines of page six, the most recent her third husband filing for divorce. Many of the men that have shared their hapless turn as Mr. Priestly concur that Miranda is just a frigid, cold, work-aholic who is impossible to satisfy, both bed wise and life wise; so they just stopped trying for good. Andrea finds those gossips sordid and embarrassing.

But to the brunette this was the least of her preoccupations regarding the dragon lady, Andy is now trying to make herself a name in publishing and of course Miranda has had her reservations about her, criticizing choices regarding Andrea's work ethic, the young woman has her own as well about Miranda, so a natural rivalry had flourished between them and fashion world couldn't be more excited about it.

Paparazzi and the media liked to stir the proverbial pot, by constantly dedicating articles to Miranda and Andy where their magazines always were compared, or when attending the red carpet of premiers and parties the classic _'who wore it better?'_ was the theme of conversation. Designers had their share in this type of cold war too, not only by dressing them but giving them first looks to their collections, Runway had the slight advantage for being a solid established publication but Blurr was attractive for being a new market, young and fresh and it fit with the ever so changing fashion trends that gravitated towards vanguard.

Both magazines and the editors had their partial victories, their moves regarding publications were cunning but elegant and each defeat was only taken as a challenge to keep improving. Miranda and Andrea were the perfect match made in hell, everyone just couldn't get enough.

Things got more interesting and intense on fall's New York fashion week, after two years of random but constant encounters Miranda and Andrea had along. Blurr was now more established and the young editor has gotten good recognition, the dragon lady accepts that there is a good adversary in Andy and all in all, Miranda sees a great deal of herself in the brunette. The snow queen can see the same hunger and determination she had since the very beginning well reflected in Andrea.

Very few people impress Miranda, actually nobody but Andy has done it and probably the brunette knows it because she has been more open to be with the snow queen at increasing number of events, greet her and even have small talk, something that is very well known the silver haired beauty hates and avoids like the plague, except with Andrea. There are some great candid shots gracing various gossip columns of them right now labeling them as _frenemies_.

In a speedy inspection of the pics some paparazzis at events get of Andrea and Miranda together, they look in retrospective, as if they were flirting. A subtile hand touch, a cheek kiss that lingered probably one more second that it supposed to should, playful looks, in some either Miranda or Andy have a palm on the other's small back; the constant being the fashion goddess when the young woman wears backless gowns. But obviously this was just part of the collective imaginary of the masses because absolutely not a single soul out there who have witnessed their war would suggest Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs have something more than a hatred relationship due to their positions in the fashion world.

Although sometimes, reality can surpass fantasy and these two have taken the jump, diving headfirst to a very sleazy, sexy, scandalous, fulfilling and super raunchy fling where the limits hardly existed.

Implosion occurred on Andy's first New York fashion week she attended officially as an established editor, by this time Miranda and Andrea have had Runway and Blurr in a run of battling season after season for designer exclusives, which almost all of them were won by the snow queen, but there was one that Tom Ford gave to Andy's magazine that practically swept with the summer issue of Runway and launched definitely and fully the emerging and young publication.

 _'A small step for the man but a huge leap for humankind'_ that's what the brunette thought figuratively speaking as she couldn't think of a fashion version that could fit this sweet conquest.

On the last show of the event, the only one Miranda was in attendance that day 'cause it was of the more relevance due to being Prada's fall line, their sitting spots concur; just three chairs on the left apart which was not all so extrange but the dragon lady and the brunette revolved around the entire evening, or at least while the silver haired woman was there.

Cocktails and champagne at the end of the shows were a typical moment to socialize and expand the contacts, a number of designers and their campaigns were put more and more to the young new editor-in-chief disposition, the well acclaimed victory Blurr had recently over Runway made Andrea Sachs a promising household name and the doors of fashion heaven were starting to be on sight, so naturally Andy was on cloud nine and a bit of celebration was in order.

Unfortunately a drink became one too many and Andrea was starting to hop fast on the train to the drunk town.

Doug Jones, the young man who was Andy's publicist was trying to get her under control "Andy let's go, party is over" the brunette was a little bit tipsy after toasting with several colleagues and designers "please remind me if i had a good time? we kicked some ass, don't we?" she was giggling with a glass still in her hand and gripping Doug's elbow, never really tolerating alcohol quite well, Andrea wasn't wasted but it was better to go before the next round knocked her out.

"By the way, how do I get home?" the young woman said and Doug just laughed quietly, it was time to leave. A quick glance registered the ever so elegant and imperious presence of Miranda Priestly in Andrea's brain, she saw or at least she thought she did that the snow queen was seeing her from the other corner of the ball room, Andy drinks the remains of her cocktail and says unshamed "fuck, that bitch is hot" and snorts a good laugh, her publicist looks at the brunette frowning and asks "who are you talking to?" he made a quick scan in the direction Andrea was looking, she just says "you know I could give her what she wants ya'know, am good in the sack yes" Doug was not able to decipher this rambling. "But I bet La Priestly despise me cuz I got Tommy for Blurr, that was great" Andy cackled.

Taking the glass out of the young editor's hand Doug just shakes his head hearing this silliness, Andy can be really funny with some drinks in her system "okay you, time for leaving" as he was prepared to help Andrea, who was not drunk out her mind but just enough to start speaking nonsense a departure was necessary now before she embarrassed herself in front of some big names of editorial world. "Three cocktails is your limit, so go we don't need shots in tabloids of you dancing on top of the bar in New York's fashion week" the young woman said smirking "Well, any press is good press right?" then a fine and smooth tone behind them is heard "I must agree with that statement."

Silver hair, silky alabaster skin and a pair of eyes that were bluer than a beautiful rare diamond constituted gracefully and wonderfully the dragon lady's uniqueness. Dressed in a Yves Saint Laurent off the shoulder black mousseline gown, trimmed with a pink delicate belt that accentuate her figure, Miranda stood solemnly before Andrea and Doug who were temporarily taken by surprise, no one will get use to be in presence of the snow queen no matter how many times you see her at parties or whatever, Miranda Priestly is always a shock.

"Trends for this season were full to the brim with polka dots, and what's with marigold anyway, if mustard fever was not enough in spring they'll bring blazers in this shade for the fall line, just absurd don't you think, Andrea?" the long drawled vowels at the end of her name pronounced that way by Miranda give the young editor a mixture of shivers and a distant tickle in the stomach, it sounds to Andy differently odd, but she likes it, only that the brunette still has to find the reason why.

More controlled and perceptive after alerting Miranda's presence, Andrea makes an affirmative sound in a failed attempt to speak adequately, the tipsiness still on her head but Andy was paying attention to the fashion queen's words, putting special effort to look at her lips. The dragon lady noticed this so she took a sip of her drink and proceeded to lick the few drops lingering on them, the brunette looked away instantaneously. Doug extended his hand to greet Miranda "good evening Mrs. Priestly" the silver haired beauty said straight face "Miranda" as if she hated to be called the way the young man did, she shook his hand briefly and Doug gulped seeing the editor's infamous pursed lips.

He wanted to apologise but the fashion queen systematically shut him down, a simple glare was all it took; speaking to Andy in a dry manner Miranda said "congratulations for the very fine issue of Blurr presenting Tom Ford's line, you are getting close to the big leagues" she raised her flute in a toast and Andrea and Doug looked at each other for an instant but then they clinked their glasses, it was all so nerve wracking and weird, obviously the dragon lady was doing this out pure morbid entertainment.

The brunette wanted to ask for another drink but his young publicist didn't let her "we are leaving Andy, Miranda we are always glad to greet you" Doug grips the brunette's elbow but the editor says "so soon?" and gives one of her fake grins, the young woman kinda frowned hearing this from Miranda Priestly as she is widely well-known to flee from parties so fast that sometimes even the hosts don't know if she attended at all.

"Yes okay, yes we're going" the young woman said hurringly but the fashion goddess's soft-spoken voice reply "let's have a proper toasting, to success" Miranda quirked an eyebrow, she says trying to sound in her best light mood, but without losing the characteristic and always branded sarcastic side "don't let the urban legends about me frighten you" Andy is not sure if that is what scares her more than the sole presence of the dragon lady but to be honest, she does find her hot, intriguing and even if the silver haired woman has a reputation of feeding the lions she has in the basement of her house that's probably a dungeon with young editors and many assistants, Andrea wants to look fear in the face, so she accepted.

Andy told Doug she will be okay, he said that he will be one call away if she needs him.

~•~

Next morning, Andrea finds herself in front of her mirror in her house trying to remember what happened the night before, it's not like she had lose consciousness due to the alcohol but more for the fact that she has a massive hickey in her shoulder near her neck that it will take a lot of concealer to hide it. The young woman has flashing images in her mind, but she thinks or believes that work is starting to affect her negatively that her brain plays tricks on her, Andrea remembers partially being pressed against a door with no one other than Miranda kissing her savagely, the brunette remembers how the wetness between her legs may have ruined her underwear, her panting and moaning was desperate as the fashion goddess was whispering _"you really have what I need?"_ followed by the suck on her skin that now was blooming purple, teeth dents still bright and fresh.

How the snow queen knew that Andy have said this is beyond her, Miranda was not at a reasonable hearing distance from them at the event but somehow she managed to get that sentence and replicate it at a very compromising moment, the brunette thinks she is imagining all of it but how the fuck someone explains _this_! she points at the bruise that it's quite real.

Forgetting all that may happened, Andy just tries to put behind her this episode and never talk about it, never say it to anyone not even Doug who is her biggest confidant, besides nobody will believe half a word of it. She does smile thinking if this was true, it was fuckintastic even if it never happens again or if it happened at all or was a product of her very vivid imagination, in the depths of her mind Andrea has the hots for Miranda Priestly even if said woman is an enemy per se.

Months have passed since the little altercate, the young woman likes to refer to it that way, she has not seen Miranda in person. The battles of their publications are growing and the dragon lady along with Runway is becoming more inciting towards Andrea and Blurr, but everything just feels like foreplay. Andy knows that a sane person won't say this but she thinks how much of her mind she is losing due to that sexy, malevolent dragon.

Of course fashion world and the press along with designers, photographers, models and practically all of those who are witnessing this are fascinated because the trends are getting more bold, fierce and every issue of each magazine blows everyone's mind, specially of those who live their lives on it, Runway as the quintessential publication and Blurr as the young pupil who is learning fast and will surprise once its wings are totally spread.

After another month or so of not encountering in person, the annual Chanel's foundation benefit bash was being held and the A-list attendance included as anticipated that the queen bee of fashion was the first in the list. Andy and Blurr were invited as well and this will be the first time since New York fashion week that Miranda and Andrea will encounter without the need of dragging their magazines and their glorified war along, that in Andrea's mind and highly possible in Miranda's too, had been a long playful flirting that needs a blowoff valve.

Tottering through the sea of attendance, Andrea made herself a way to walk where the snow queen is talking with Donatella Versace, the brunette gives a sheepish smile to the eccentric designer and sets her eyes on Miranda "can you spare me a moment?" the dragon lady sees Andy from head to toe with an usual air of superiority but wishing to hear what the young woman has to say "Excuse us Dona." Accompanying the slow steps in the crowded place both of them find a spot to talk near a large balcony window that seemly led to a terrace, chill air filters through the drapes and causes goosebumps in their skins.

"How long are you going to do this?" Andy asks impatient, the dragon lady remains unaffected by the question, in fact it was as if her attention was somewhere else. "I know that you rejoice in the fact that I am new to the game and Runway is an empire that is commanded by the cruel queen but we are rising too and totally ready to keep fighting, gotta admit that having you as a nemesis is the biggest boost" Miranda just smirks and exploits the advantage given unknowingly by the young woman "so, am I a good opponent? have I ticked you off enough to begin a bigger and more incarnated clash in fashion with our magazines? As you said, I am enjoying it quite a bit, Andrea" there it was again, the pronunciation of her name by the fashion goddess that made Andy feel weird, but a good weird which obviously doesn't make sense at all but it is kinda expected because the silver haired beauty is anything but normal, she is intimidating and strangely appealing. Miranda knows that she has accomplished her mission, get Andrea's attention.

Looking around and trying to keep her temper and an appropriate voice level Andy says "don't fuck with me, Miranda" she looks again in the immediate sorroundings no one has heard, the dragon lady mustered a lip twitch as if struggling with the response, instead the silver haired beauty only address to say "interesting choice of words" followed by a hasty glance to the young woman's cleavage.

The brunette feels her cheeks heating up gradually, Miranda with her rapturing voice that makes go in a trance says "this entire process feels like fucking, isn't it?" a soft poof of air from her mouth escaped and graze the young woman's ear, hearing these words from the snow queen has Andy gulping loud, she is surrounded by a room full of people but the only sound she hears right now is Miranda Priestly's demonic yet so sensual tone, the silver haired woman knows what's on Andy's mind right now, judging by the way she is trying to remember how to breath properly. "I have always believed that fashion is a very nice form of expression, a way to wear your desires and fantasies. Do you agree with me, Andrea?" the young editor looks at Miranda shyly, how the dragon lady turned this around on her was madly bothering but so arousing, both mentally and physically.

"I'm just trying to let you know that I will keep this feud well neutered, the benefits of having the dragon lady biting the dust are a great reward" the brunette warns the snow queen, Miranda lets out a laugh, the one that is obviously filled with _'i wanna see you try'_ which Andy knows but she doesn't falter. The fashion goddess touches her necklace, she plays a little with the stones "a dominant spirit will take you far young lady" Miranda was not wrong in thinking that she does see a lot of herself in Andrea. 

Feeling or believing that she has let her points clear Andy takes a step to leave but Miranda says "how long will I be waiting for what you think I need?" the brunette stops in her tracks, this cat and mouse game is tiresome so Andrea would value some straightforwardness "what?" it's all that she asks. 

Miranda steps into the personal space of the young woman and tells her "would be pertinent to bring back memories of the last fashion week" the snow queen isn't invasive but the brunette feels as if air was not enough, some memories may began to resurface, Andy wets her lips in an involuntary reflection of what plays on her mind, seeing this the silver haired beauty gives a shark grin "I'm sure you haven't forgotten, is just perhaps you do not think it was possible or even real" her eyes are deep, the young woman dwells on the paradox of Miranda's eyes.

Trying not to stutter but failing Andrea says "but...w-what have...h-have you…?" the dragon lady ends with Andy's piss-poor ability of communication "think about wanting to taste those lips again?" she sees how the brunette bit her lip the urge and surprise is evident, Miranda likes to remain as a riddle and obviously this was a tough one. "I... don't know what...what to say...I r-really…" Andy hears herself pausing words, her thoughts are revolving and everything else is just noise, having Miranda Priestly making her remember what the brunette thought it was a distant dream or a trick of her mind due to the euphoria of her recent ascension and the booze too, but there was palpable evidence and now a confirmation by no one other than the dragon lady.

"No need to say anything, just come with me" Miranda takes Andy by the hand.

~•~

Moans pour from their mouths while kissing intensifies, tearing off the offending garments to let teeth scrape and tongue savour skin, Miranda and Andrea were stumbling over themselves to find the bed. The mess of clothes lays on the floor, Andy feels her heated body against the smoothness and equally boiling dermis of Miranda, not getting enough of this moment that feels like taken out of paradise.

It was kind of confusing but when their tongues danced in cadency with one another, they forgot about everything and everyone, Andy it's very aware that she has been craving for a little taste for so long, now once she had it, there was not turning back and if Miranda was poison Andrea was so willing to die like this, having the dragon lady course through her veins until the venom reach her heart.

Fortunately a premature death wasn't going to happen, instead Andrea feels more alive than ever, Miranda's touch feels like fire and that is life. The fashion queen digs her nails on the brunette's shoulders when she sucks and bites her nipple, her collarbone, her neck, her chin, everywhere; the canting hips find synchronization. Miranda relished in the wetness her fingers registers when she touches Andy's pussy.

They spent the night having amazing sex, surrendering to each other, every kiss, every moan, every orgasm, every caressing led them to dawn and exhaustion got the best of them. Andrea wakes up with Miranda wrapped around her, their naked and warm bodies sharing the thin sheets.

In the cruelty of the morning after, Andy thought that this would have a bad outcome, perhaps Miranda is only setting her up, but they talk it out and at first it was awkward but the snow queen asks if Andrea would be okay with turning this into a more regular thing, just easy and uncomplicated fun once in a while. 

"Look, I don't this often, in fact I have never done it. It's not like I'm going around fucking young editors or designers, that's not it, okay?" The silver haired woman gives Andy a cup of coffee, she just shakes her head understanding what Miranda is saying, she knows that a powerful woman like her can have that sort of privilege but Andrea knows that Miranda isn't like this. Retaking her preposition the fashion queen says "but you have stolen my attention and believe me that's not an easy thing to do" Andy blushes and accepts to keep seeing Miranda this way, but obviously in _'real'_ world, things between them stay the same.

Following the natural course of time, Andrea and Miranda kept working in their magazines those which protagonize fashion shows and have their editors fighting fiercely, but what nobody knew was that behind the veil these two sexy fashionistas were having a lot of fun in the sack.

While the popularity increased and every issue was talked about, the snow queen and the young editor tried to see each other two or three times a month, it wasn't enough but with their busy lives and jobs plus not wanting their little sexcapeds to be noticed by the press, it usually the reunions happens at a designer's party or when their magazines have a new issue out. Miranda loves how unashamed and carefree Andrea is, and Andy loves how unpredictable and crazy Miranda can be, they are never obvious about what is going on between them, both have built a good _'we hate each other_ _dearly'_ public image to the point where some people in the industry check with anticipation and thoroughly careful their assigned arrival times to events, so they don't coincide, they find this absolutely hilarious because as soon as they leave these mindless parties, a feast of fuckin' is insured.

Sometimes it can be a quick gett off in the bathroom or behind the stage where one time they nearly got caught, this had them laughing for a week. But most of the time it is preferred to be long and unhurried, specially Miranda who likes to tease Andy for ages, speaking dirty in her ear until the brunette's face is hot and red, getting the young woman so worked up that she practically begs to be touched, the dragon lady gets a thrill out of that before completely ruining the last brain cells Andrea has left by spending hours between her legs.

Miranda and Andrea were becoming the masters of illusion, all was in a good place. 

~•~

"Fuck, Miranda yes there baby…" Andy was so near to coming, the dragon lady was partially kneeling on the bed and had the brunette's legs lifted on each shoulder, having her ass pressed against the fashion goddess's chest. 

Wrapping her feet behind Miranda's head as she is holding Andy by her hips, going with a strong suck of her clit and the angle Miranda had her chin pressed on the young editor's cunt made her cum like a woman possessed, the snow queen holds tight Andrea's waist while she is riding the aftershocks of her orgasm, in this position Miranda doesn't want the brunette to hurt her back, so when the trembling diminish, she lets go off her waist slowly and helps Andy to settle on the bed, she unlocked her legs from behind Miranda's head too, getting back to normal after her high. 

She kiss Andy, her chin is still soaked "hmmm I taste good on you" the young woman deepens the kiss, the silver haired beauty rolls one of Andy's nipple in her fingers "you always taste great" the brunette says "I want to taste you" she gets up and positioned to open Miranda's legs, she was so wet and worked up, it didn't take long for her to come in Andrea's mouth, wanting to give her another mind blowing orgasm the dragon lady says "up, put your beautiful pussy on my face" Andrea was about to lower herself on Miranda's mouth but she stopped and changed the position, she turn around leaving her cunt and ass to her lover's disposition, she placed a kiss on the silver tuft of hair in Miranda's mound "let's see who finish who first" the smirk can be heard in the editor's answer.

Starting with slow licks, both didn't rush this; it was sensual and they were exploring this new position, figuring out what worked best for each other. Soon low moans were heard, Andy flicked her tongue in Miranda's clit and she whined then the brunette gave another lick followed by a very soft sucking "so good" the snow queen panted, Andy smiled and kissed one of Miranda thighs.

Miranda has her hands possessively grabbing the young woman's ass, she is swirling her tongue in Andy's entrance touching the clit sporadically, every touch come with a sudden jerk of her body, Miranda hums in the brunette's pussy and this made her curse a couple of times, sinking her head again to give a broad lick with her tongue flat as far as she could reach, the silver haired woman quivered and lift her hips a little.

Sucking good and lickings Miranda's pussy, Andrea began drawing circles in the editor's clit, pressing the hood "oh my god, yes" but as good as this was feeling, the dragon lady didn't let this distract her, she knows Andrea is playing her tricks to win but she suckle the skin near Andy's perineum knowing this drives her insane, a loud growl was heard then a good amount of wetness gathered in her cunt, a husky "unfair" leaves the young woman's throat, Miranda relished in it.

Miranda and Andy played with great teasing and kept things on the edge for a nice and delicious while, but now it was time to get serious, Andrea does her part in bringing the snow queen to climax, she works her clit in steady licks and bringing the tiny bundle of nerves in her lips; the fashion goddess does her part she has her face buried to lick as far and fast as possible but suddenly she throws her thumb to the mix, spreading Andy's juices in her beautiful pussy and going a little further this time, Miranda begins to massage the tight bud of muscle in Andrea's ass.

Registering this stimulation the young woman says "you are so naughty Miranda" and bites her lower lip, the dragon lady keeps licking the brunette's clit and her thumb helps to spread Andrea's arousal combined with her saliva to the ring of muscle, once well worked, the editor starts to push the tip of her finger inside, the licks never stop, the brunette bites softly on the flesh of the silver haired woman's hip, Andy stopped her advance in Miranda's pussy to enjoy this. Having her thumb buried to the first knuckle, the fashion queen wriggles it just _so_ and sucks long and hard the tiny nub in Andrea's cunt, that made her cum in almost a black out, the young editor succumbed to the strong feeling this gave her, screaming as Miranda licks every drop of her.

Andy after coming back to her senses she made Miranda orgasm too, she obviously didn't win this one but there will be plenty more to challenge the fashion goddess.

"I take my defeat, although that was cheating...oh how the mighty have fallen" Andrea says playfully, tucked in the silver haired beauty's arms, Miranda kissing the crown of the brunette's head responded "you wish." 

It is great to have this type of enemies with benefits, because if Miranda is this way as an adversary Andrea can not begin to imagine how she could be as an ally.

  
The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
